A finished Re-education
by AniBlaire
Summary: Finally finished! A dark spin on the MM3 universe


> The Re-education of Rachel
> 
> My name is Rachel.   
Picture this, a fiery blond, fighting against the bonds that society has on women, not letting them fight those damn jungle rats. If you have any brain power left after the Empire's conditioning, enough to picture what I just told you in your head, you'll have an idea of me.   
I don't fight out in the open of course, if I did that the Triple S would be on me in seconds. No, I protest, conspire for the day that women will rule over men, not the other way around. Men are weak, pigheaded, and not deserving to control the world like they do. We women are smarter and better suited in every way, but we are unable to rise up against the vile rulers of the world because of their petty brainwashing. But we will, yes, we will.   
My mother knows what I plan, and she tries to tell me in her submissive and low tone that I should bow down to great men, that they will take care of us, and bring us slaves, and food.   
My father beats me daily for my attitude. He does not think a daughter should speak in the presence of their father, that they should stay and learn the ways of a women.   
Neither of their opinions carry any weight with me. I meet with several girls that think the way I do, that haven't been controlled by censorship, and not weakened by those damn black and jew ways, that say no one should fight or have slaves. We meet to the end that the pitiful men will some day fall under our strength.   
It was going well, until four days ago. One of my allies was taken by the Triple S. I fear that she will not hold to SSS interrogators, and she shall tell them everything of my plans.   
And now, my fears are warranted. Now, as my father hits me in the side of my head, and my sisters play their brand new game of pong in the next room, being quiet and unnoticeable while I am bludgeoned with my father's fist, I see a SSS truck pull up in the driveway.   
The door is broken in, and as my father is about to hit me again, he stops and looks up to see the men in black suits and sunglasses with a warrant for my arrest. I wiped the blood that was trickling down my cheek with the back of my wrist, and the man I knew as my father stood by as the suited men dragged me into the van.   
Here I am now, telling you my story as I sit here in this Triple S van. I know I have two destinations, the most likely of which is the execution center, for which they try citizens for treason against the empire. Though, that is not the only place I could go. I could always be headed for the re-education centers, where girls are taken and broken into submission like horses.   
I hoped I would be executed, and not go through the hell they call "re-education". I would rather be dead than a mindless zombie.   
I stood up from the bench, and pounded on the window to the cab of the to get one of the guard's attention. One of them, the shorter one, opened the door and came in with a angry expression creeping into his face. "What?" He asked about ready to hit me.   
"Where are you taking me?" I yelled at him forgetting the respect males where supposed to be given.   
He did hit me after that. Knocking me across the cheek.   
"You will not talk to a grown man like that! This is exactly the behavior that has brought you to the reeducation center!" He told me and went back into the front cabin.   
Damn! I was headed for the centers.   
I sat cradling my probably broken cheek.   
When we reached the center, I was led into the center assimilation department. Their were dozens of other girls being put into long lines into rooms used for strip searches. Armed guards stood watch and kept girls silent. A girl my age in the line next to mine whispered something to the girl in front of her, and the guard pulled something like a cattle prod off of his belt and shoved it into her solar plexus. In spasms the girl fell to the floor crying.   
When I reached the rooms, I was stripped of my clothes, I objected but was shocked with the pain stick. They searched me for weapons, and lead me into the next room. Five other girls and I were lined up naked and sprayed down with a chemical solution that made my skin itch like hell.   
Afterwards, I was pushed into a room large enough for a dozen girls, but with about thirty crammed in. There I spent the night, a hell beyond imagination. But that was only the beginning. 
> 
> Part Two
> 
> The first night was hell. I, and a room full of girls spent our first night in that stuffy hellhole. We were told to keep quiet, and when a girl talked, a guard came in and beat her with a club. After that, we all kept quiet, half of the girls crying their heads off.   
The next morning, they herded us out, gave us tops and loincloths that didn't leave much to the imagination, no. That is an understatement, they were embarrassing. That was probably their intent, to break us into submission.   
We were given slop that you could compliment by calling gruel, and allowed to eat for ten minutes.   
Then we were led out into the courtyard and lined up, that was when the "lessons" began.   
The Colonel, the man in charge, made us stand in the blazing sun while he inspected us. I guessed that half the reason for our sheer clothing was just for his enjoyment. He eyed me for a long while, spending too much time looking at my chest, but I didn't say anything, I wasn't that stupid.   
"You are here because you are treasonous dogs!" The Colonel began, "You do not deserve to live! If not for your childbearing abilities, so we can populate the earth with good men of or proud countries origins, you would not be alive right now! How dare you think against The Empire! You are all too stupid to be able to think for yourself!" He went on, trying to get us to feel worse than the scum that we were forced to stand on. I had a feeling they had coated the ground with human waste, just to make us stand on it and be miserable, and it was working. Some of the girls around me were near tears. I held myself high, but it wasn't easy. Apparently I held my head too high, because a soldier came bye and whipped my back. I cringed and was whipped again. After the twelfth whip, they stopped. My back was raw with cuts. I could not stop my eyes from tearing with the pain. My arms and legs were sun burning, and I was as thirsty as hell.   
Finally, after about six hours of standing there, they sent us away.   
When we got to the buildings, they took all of our clothes, and led us into cells with a bunk each.   
I was put with a girl named Victoria. She was a brunette about five foot seven. When I got into the room, the girl was in tears. I tried to comfort her, but I wasn't exactly the feelings type, and she was beyond help.   
I tried to wrap the blanket around my back, trying to stop the searing pain, but it didn't help.   
Finally I just got into bed and pulled the blanket over my head.   
After we sat for a while, Victoria was still crying. I couldn't believe this was happening! I shouldn't be here! I should've been plotting to overthrow the male oppression, not in a prison camp hoping I can keep myself together long enough to get out of here alive.   
I was startled out of my thought train when Victoria suddenly spoke up, "Do you know what happens to us when we get out of here?" She asked.   
"No, I don't. Do you?" I asked.   
"Yes, my sister was sent here. When you get out, they send you to the soldiers camps. You are there for the pleasure of the soldiers. They can do whatever they want with you! My sister said, when we finally were allowed to talk to her after two years, that she had to pleasure men at least twice a shift! There are four shifts!" Victoria screamed terrified. That scared me. I didn't want to be a sex toy for a bunch of soldiers! How could this be happening!   
We sat silently for a while, and I finally fell asleep. 
> 
> We were awoken at five in the morning, given our clothes, and led into the cafeteria. I hadn't eaten since breakfast the day before, and was starving. Victoria told me that we would begin to get regular meals once we were "co-operative". I was hoping that was soon, because I was about to pass out from hunger by the time we reached the end of the line, where a disgruntled man was spooning out the slop. I grimaced at the site of the food, but began to leave to sit down, when I ran into a soldier and dropped my "food" onto the ground.   
The soldier, a young, but mean looking Lt., knocked me across the face, "Can't even carry your food, you damn bitch," and then began to laugh.   
I don't know if it was pure stupidity, built up tension, or a damn streak of unbarred rage, but I leaped onto the man and slammed him to the ground, pummeling him with my fists the entire time. I heard bone break at one point, but then I felt no more when I felt the blunt end of a gun hit me in the back of my head, driving me into unconciousness. 
> 
> * * * 
> 
> I awoke with a throbbing headache, I was in complete darkness. But I was wearing some sort of clothes, like a gown, from what it felt like. I then realized I had no movement in my arms, I was chained to the wall. I was sitting with my legs out, my back against the wall, and my arms above my head unmovable. I didn't feel good about the positon I was in. Then the lights came on.   
I was in a large room, it was shaped like a cylander, with the cieling about four stories above my head. There were doorways all over the walls with stairways leading down to where I was. There were also balconies overlooking her position.   
Moments after the lights went on the balconies filled with men. Large and scruffy looking men. They were prisoners! I had a sudden feeling of dread. I knew what was coming. Soon, a few men started down the stairs, and then more. I knew what was happening, I was about to be raped. 
> 
> _The Colonel sat in his office doing paperwork. The screams were getiting louder. "No! Don't touch me! Help! Don't touch me with that thing! Ahhhh! No, please help me! Get that out of me! It hurts! Stop that! Noooooo!"_   
_ He stood up and closed the door to his office. The girl was a nuisance. "Nooooooo! Please! Stop! HELP ME!"_   
_ She would be executed in the morning._
> 
> * * * I was crouching in my cell, broken, beaten, violated. I didn't barely notice when the guards came in and dragged me out. I was taken into a room to have the men's "seed" washed from me. I didn't resist as they put me in clothes. I was led into a room where they read some laws, I barely nodded as they asked me if I understood or not.   
I was strapped into a chair and the electrode were hooked into my head. I saw the man pull the lever down, and waited to die, when everything stopped. 
> 
> Epilogue I was in a mist field, when I realized what was going on. What had I just seen? It was horrible! I had been raped all night by thirty men, left to sleep in their mess all night long, and then about to be executed.   
I was still thinking when the drode stepped into view "No, no no. We can't have our wonderful little warrior impaired. How would you go on knowing this?" He asked grinning smuggly.   
"Get the hell out of here Drode. I don't want to talk right now, especially not to you," I said to him solemnly, without my usual ferocity.   
"Tsk tsk. We can't having you so docile, too bad I can't leave you with that memory, it would be what you deserve, but the master needs your services," He gestured, and I was in Cassies barn.   
  
I blinked for a second. What had just happened? I had a been watching TV, when all the sudden I was... I couldn't remember! I had been doing something and now I couldn't remember what! Well, it wasn't important, was it? 
> 
> The End 
> 
> Man, I finally finished that monster! Well, I hope you enjoyed.   
Tell me what you thing in a good review please, and no one word responses, I want constructive critisism.   



End file.
